Earthland Mage
by elorlan
Summary: Natsu is one of the best at the game Earthland Mages. While playing one night he meets a girl with the username luckylucyheart. They bond and tell the other what problems they're facing outside of the game. Natsu struggles with grades & figuring out what to do with his life while Lucy faces the grief of losing her mother and the strict cold nature of her father now that she's gone.
1. An Encounter With Lucky Lucy

**Hello. Here's a story I've put together. This chapter's short but the next will probably be longer.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

—In the Game—

Firedragonslayer was no amateur at Earthland Mages. He just made it look that way. It was simple really. All he had to do was strip down all his fancy gear and use a clever hack to change his Exp and wander around like he didn't know what he was doing. It attracted just the bait he wanted. The big shots that pick on the little guys cause they're too afraid to get into a real fight. Firedragonslayer wandered around pub trying to trade his wimpy goods with the others people in there. Another player walked up to him.

He wore an obnoxious get up. He wore a long purple vest with ripped sleeves, two large spiked arm guards, long black leather boots, burnt red leather pants, a thick belt that held several magic swords that looked cool but weren't very strong, a tight brown vest closed tight over a white flowy blouse, several bracelet charms and rings, several chains around his neck, and tall pointed hat with stars on it. His physical appearance was worse. His eyes were two different colors, one green, and one purple. His nose was pointed and turned downward. His bushy eyebrows were in a permanent furrow. His face was so awkwardly and harshly chiseled it looked like you could break a diamond on his jaw bones. His eyes were small and beady. His hair was in several long grays to black braids.

What's worse is his name was killingmachinemage1313. Firedragonslayer was a far more superior name.

Killing Machine offered to trade will Firedragonslayer, which was innocent enough, but Firedragonslayer knew better than that. He followed Killing Machine out of the pub and into the forest, and out of the safe zone. Firedragonslayer played in Killing Machine's hand purposefully. He didn't suspect a thing the poor idiot.

"You got any rope? I'll start you for some cloth." Firedragonslayer offered.

"Haha. You idiot. I'll take all of it." Killingmachinemage1313 laughed. Firedragonslayer got ready. Killing Machine came at him with one of his many gaudy swords. Firedragonslayer dodged it easily came and Killing Machine with a fiery punch. Killing Machine fell to the ground and started to get back up not a moment later. Firedragonslayer did a move he called Fire Dragon's Roar while he tried to get up and knocked him down again. Firedragonslayer let Killing Machine get up and swing at him a few time before finally getting ready for the final blow.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Fire Dragon announced as he brought his arms together and shot a fiery explosion onto Killingmachinemage1313. Killing machine was defeated and Firedragonslayer had successfully received all the stuff he had on him.

Fire Dragon changed back into his original outfit. He wore a black long sleeved overcoat with gold along the edges that stopped at his calfs. The top part of his jacket was closed until his pelvis then it flared open to show his white harem pants tied at the bottom with gold ribbon. Around his waist, he wore a tan belt. Around his neck was a white scarf covered in a scales pattern. His eyes were large a light onyx color. His canines were particularly sharp and almost shown from his mouth. His skin was the color of cocoa butter. His body was muscular, but not outrageously. But the most prominent thing about him was his messy spiky salmon colored hair.

Firedragonslayer walked back to the pub. He sat next to a blond haired girl with the user name luckylucyheart. Fire Dragon wondered if she was actually a girl or one of those pervs that pretended to be. Lucky Lucy took a drink of whatever was in her cup. She had long blond hair that was pulled up with a royal blue ribbon and bangs that covered her forehead. Her wide round eyes were a deep brown. She and a pretty face with soft features. She wore a white frilly dress the was tight around her large chest and stomach then flared out and her hips. The dress was decorated with royal blue bows on the skirt and on the sleeves. The sleeves we long and cut out at the shoulders. The cuffs flared out and her forearms. She wore long leather boots that went up to her thighs. She wore a brown belt around her waist and small red heart earrings in her ears.

Fire Dragons could see that she didn't have very many Exp points and was only at level fifteen. Fire Dragon was at level fifteen within two days. Supposing she was a casual gamer and didn't play as much a Natsu, she'd probably been playing for a couple of weeks.

"Are you really a girl?" Fire Dragon asked. Lucky Lucy looked at him.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked. "Of course I am."

"I was just asking," Fire Dragon said. "Forget it." Lucky Lucy shrugged.

"You're pretty good at this game, huh?" Lucky Lucy asked.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Fire Dragon said.

"Why in Earthland are you talking to me." Lucky Lucy asked suspiciously. "I'm not getting out of the safe zone. So don't try to get me to." Fire Dragon was impressed by her caution.

"Don't get the wrong idea. You just happened to be here and I wanted someone to talk to." Fire Dragon said. Lucky Lucy gave him a side glance. "When did you start playing?"

"Uhm, about a week and a half." Lucky Lucy said. Fire Dragon had been pretty close. "You?"

"About two years. I've had several accounts." Fire Dragon said. Lucky Lucy sat her chin in her hand.

"How come?"

"Various reasons. Forgetting passwords, inappropriate language, hacking, cheats." Fire Dragon listed. Lucky Lucy laughed

"Wow." Lucky Lucy said. "A troublemaker then." Fire Dragon shook his head.

"Not particularly." Fire Dragon said. "I don't do anything terrible. And believe me, I earned my Exp the hard way up. The hacking is only for the fun of messing with people."

"That sounds like causing trouble to me." Lucky Lucy implied. Fire Dragon shrugged innocently.

"I'll send you a friend request. Maybe I can give you some pointers and if you get to level thirty I'll let you join my guild."

"Alright then, Firedragonslayer." Lucky Lucy said.

"Alright then, Luckylucyheart." Fire Dragon said back.

—Out of the Game—

Natsu sent Lucky Lucy the friend request and it was accepted almost instantly. Natsu typed a goodbye to Lucky Lucy. She said good bye back. Natsu logged out of his account. He rubbed his tired eyes. The smell of spicy tacos was getting stronger in the air. Natsu stretched and walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was greeted by his adoptive father. Natsu sat across from him at the table. Igneel and Natsu ate their spicy tacos in silence. It was like that every night really. Natsu would see Igneel in the morning before school then at dinner and at less than five minutes intervals in between. Natsu usually stayed in his room on the computer, gaming.

If he wasn't doing that he was with his friends that he gamed with at doing similar things. But if he was going to hang out with his friends it was preferably through a screen. Igneel didn't relate to that, but he gave Natsu the space he wanted. Natsu helped Igneel with the dishes like every night.

Natsu went back up to his room. He was feeling particularly tired tonight. It was pretty earlier now at seven Usually he'd stay up to at least twelve. But he decided against logging back onto Earthland Mage and instead went to bed. Maybe tomorrow he'd actually stay awake during class. Natsu laughed at the thought.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you want.**


	2. Natsu Really Hates School

**Hello. Its kinda been a while. Anywho, here's another chapter. Sorry if I don't upload on this story as much. The other one I'm writing consumes most of the attention.**

* * *

Natsu never liked school. He would much rather be gaming. But that was the case for a lot of people he knew. He could never find interest in school. He never paid attention to anything they said. He hardly ever did his homework and he never studied. His grades were currently either low D or Fs. At this rate, he wouldn't graduate. Igneel had mentioned this on multiple occasions.

"Natsu. Don't you think you ought to get your life together? Focus on the real world and not your silly fantasy world?" Those words were always in Natsu's mind. He did his best to ignore them. But eventually, he knew that reality would come crashing down on him. School the source of that bitter reality.

Natsu slipped on his sneakers, put on his red jacket, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He held a piece of burned toast in his mouth. He loved the burned flavor for some reason. Black marshmallow, burnt hot dog, charred pizza crust, burnt toast, overdone biscuits, practically anything. If it wasn't burned, it was covered in sriracha sauce. Natsu walked down the sidewalk. He tapped away at his cell phone playing mobile games to feed his hunger for gaming. He didn't even notice when Gray joined him.

Gray was taller than Natsu. Even more so since Natsu always slouched. It a habit from gaming. Gray didn't seem to have that problem, probably because he tends to lean back in his chair when he games. Gray's hair is black, but Natsu likes to call it Navy blue to make himself feel better about his own hair color. It was originally blond, but he lost a bet a while back a dyed it salmon. It kinda became his thing after that. No one even seems to remember when his hair was any other color. Besides everyone agreed it fit his fiery personality.

Gray had a similar tired demeanor as Natsu. His eyes had dark circles from staying up late and gaming. He sucked lazily from his cup that had a smoothie in it. Opposite of Natsu, Gray liked cold things. He'd eat cold pizza, ice cream, smoothies, cold soups, and even plain ice. It sure is a sight when you spot gray sucking on a piece of ice, or even, more concerningly, eating snow in winter.

Natsu and Gray give each other crap for their quirks. They argued pretty much non-stop. (With the exception of now). Sometimes you wouldn't even know they were best friends. But the way they saw it, they'd rather have someone there close with give them sit than some stranger. They acted like they hated each other, but they had each other's backs and works well together. Which is surprising since they're polar opposites. The human representation of Fire and Ice.

"You didn't join us for the Ogre King quest yesterday," Gray stated. Natsu ignored him and focused on his game. "What? You gonna ignore me? I'll just keep bothering you…" Natsu sighed.

"I logged out early. Igneel made me do my homework and dinner. He comes to check on me spontaneously every so many minutes. There was no way I could've snuck on. I swear the old man never gets off my back." Natsu said still staring down at his phone. He stops walked. "Dammit. I died." He remarked before shoving his phone in his pocket and continuing walking.

"Sucks. Maybe if you kept your grades up you wouldn't have to worry so much Natsu. Or you know, paid attention in class." Gray stated. Natsu laughed.

"Geez, ice princess, you're hilarious," Natsu said.

"You know Natsu, I'm serious. It's the end of junior year. We'll be seniors in less than a year. The way things are going for you, you'll have to go to summer school. That means no gaming competitions for you." Gray said. Natsu kicked a rock on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear enough of it from Igneel. I don't need to hear it from you too." Natsu grumbled.

"You know, Levy would be happy to tutor you," Gray said. Natsu put his hand in front of Gray's face to stop him.

"Just stop talking before I punch your face in." Natsu threatened. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Right," Gray said.

The school approached them. Natsu filled with even more dread than before. The place was like a damn prison. But Natsu didn't get a trial before being sent there.

Gray and Natsu were joined by Erza Scarlet. She was taller than both Gray and Natsu. She had a curvaceous body, popular with the guys. Her hair was long and red, ironically enough scarlet. She was beautiful, but eyes seemed to always be narrowed and her expression serious. But her friends knew, especially Natsu and Gray, how that serious expression could turn even colder or completely oppositely, become brighter and friendlier than the sun. You just had to catch her in her element and that was one of three things, cosplay, cake, and most notably of all gaming. Erza was scary good at gaming, even more so than Gray and Natsu. She could beat pretty easily in any match. This bothered Natsu greatly. It was a good thing she was on their side or Fairy Tail might've run into a few problems.

Next to Erza was Levy Mcgarden, who was shorter than all of them. The girl's hair was bright blue and, like Natsu's, it's dyed to be that way. And again, like Natsu, it has been that way for as long as they can remember. Levy was very smart. She memorized every type magic and magic item and moves that Earthland Mage has given out to the public. She was definitely a valuable member of their Gaming Group called Fairy Tail. But, she was like a mini version of his dad. "You should really focus more on school Natsu." I can tutor you if you want, Natsu." "Are you gonna go to college Natsu?" "What job are you gonna have Natsu." That annoyed Natsu to no end, but he knew she meant well. Of course, she meant well, but Natsu didn't want to concern himself with it just yet. He wanted to be blissfully ignorant for a little while longer. They walked into the school together and through the lobby to their lockers.

In the hall, they passed the Strauss Siblings. You could tell they were related. They each had very blond hair that was practically white and large (Elfman's were more narrow) blue eyes. Mira was a Senior like Erza. Elfman was a junior like Levy, Natsu, and Gray. Lisanna was a sophomore.

They also gave a nod to Laxus and his group (they did make a gesture back, but a glance was enough for them to be acknowledged). They were all seniors. Laxus was a strongly built guy that looked like he belonged in a gang of some sort. He was scarier looking than Erza. You wouldn't think he'd be one to game, but he, in fact, is a pretty hardcore gamer. Freed, who everyone was pretty sure had a thing for Laxus, was a more feeble looking guy. He definitely looked like a gamer. His hair was dyed a mint green. It was longer, just at the middle of his neck. It was even longer before, but he had completely shaved it off several months ago. Evergreen was the only girl in Laxus smaller team, the Thunder Legion. She kinda resembled a sexy librarian. She had long dirty blond wavy hair that went down to her back. She wore several green articles of clothing, as that was her favorite color. And she always had glasses on. Finally was Bickslow, who was definitely the strangest out of the three. He always wore a black hoodie, with the hood up over his head and tightened. This made his face look really small. You could she tuffs of Navy blue hair coming out of the hood and his green emerald eyes were hard to miss.

The group parted ways as each of them reached their lockers. Natsu's and Levy's were near each other, but Gray's was in the next hall near the senior lockers. Natsu grabbed his books and was ready to close his lockers.

"You forgot your notebook Natsu. And did you do your homework today?" Levy asked. Natsu groaned and reached into his locker digging around for the item in question. He pulled a red notebook out and slapped it on the pile with his other things in his hands. He slammed his locker and joined a waiting Levy.

"I did actually. Granted I probably did it wrong." Natsu said dully.

"Its geography, Natsu. All you had to do was label where the European countries were and give their capital. You literally can google a map." Levy said.

"I know that, but Gildarts always finds something wrong every time I actually turn in my homework. The guy never gives me a break. He calls my father whenever I _forget_ to do homework or do shitty on a test. It's outrageous." Natsu said.

"Well, Natsu, it sounds to me that Mr. Clive just cares. The work you do-do is half-assed. If you actually put some work into it, you'd be doing a lot better." Levy stated. Natsu groaned again. All the conversation he had with Levy always end up with him groaned. Levy laughed. They walked into the classroom and sat down. Not long after, the bell rung.

"Good Morning students!" Mr. Clive said. The class ran out a good morning. Natsu already zoned out and was somewhere else.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **MiraculousUniverse:** Thanks. :) lol, I will.

 **Ashthenerdystargazer:** Thanks a ton! Me neither really. I read a lot more than I game. But I did also like the idea of Fairy Tail and Games together so I created this. :) I will!

 **Welp, that's all folks. Have a lovely day. 8)**


End file.
